Corrupted Power
by Xerianna
Summary: I'll let you read and find out ;)


Disclaimer: All of Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me but rather to the great people who created it.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summery: First of all this hasn't been Beta read so I apologise now for any mistakes…don't want to say to much about plot because it might ruin the way that it's written. (lol)  
  
  
  
She woke with the searing hot pain coursing through her head, a sharp moan of complaint escaping her lips. Closing her eyes once more and lying perfectly still seemed to shift the level of pain to a dull ache.  
  
A movement was heard to her right and seconds later something was pressed against her neck, the short burst of discomfort went as quickly as it came. Afraid, she lay perfectly still, whoever was there had continued to stand at her side.  
  
"The pain should be gone now" a gruff male voice said seconds later.  
  
She hesitated for a moment before gradually letting her eyes open, the room was dimly lit but she could see the intricate patterns of gold and silver art work located on the ceiling. Her eyes shifted to her left where she saw a man in his late fifties dressed in a light brown trouser and tunic set.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked but her voice sounded hoarse and felt dry and sore.  
  
"You're at the palace, King Chek's men discovered your unconscious body after the latest riot" He answered.  
  
"I can't remember anything, not even who I am" She explained before coughing a little to try and clear her throat.  
  
"That's to be expected after the head injury that you sustained during the attack on our people. Your name is Kialia and you're one of King Chek's personal assistants. My name is Donju and I run the medical facilities in the palace" The man replied but none of it sounded familiar to her.  
  
"Will my memory return?" She asked.  
  
"I'm pretty hopeful that it will but it will take some time Kialia. I'll make sure that your sister Emlorna helps with the transition back into work and your life" Donju answered with a kind smile.  
  
Kialia smiled and slowly began to sit up with the help of Donju who immediately assisted her in the movement.  
  
"I think that I remember Emlorna" She told him happily.  
  
"Excellent, it would seem that you're on the mend already" He replied.  
  
Kialia got to her feet and spotted a mirror nearby and then glanced back at Donju who gave a nod of his head in answer to her unspoken question. Looking into the mirror revealed that Kialia had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slim yet supple frame. The markings on her forehead were similar to that of the ones that adorned Donju's face but at the same time they were very different.  
  
"There is a change of clothing over there on the table, I'll go and send for your sister so that she can come and collect your" Donju explained before heading towards a set of double doors nearby.  
  
"Thank you" Kialia said to him and he glanced back at her with a smile before he was gone.  
  
Once along Kialia moved to collect the items of clothing and studied them for a moment. What did the King's personal assistant do if it meant that she had to wear a pair of tight, small shorts, a piece of cloth wrap for a top and a pair of knee high fur boots?  
  
  
  
Daniel Jackson opened his eyes with a start and sat up to see that he was in a small bedroom but it didn't belong to anyone that he knew. He realised that he was completely naked, all except for his boxer shorts and when the bedroom door suddenly opened he grabbed the bed sheets up around him. Daniel studied the alien female who walking in wearing a long dress and cardigan, she looked to be in her sixties but being alien made that more of an assumption then an accurate assessment.  
  
"Good to see that you're awake, how do you feel?" She asked him as she put a tray on the bedside table. He looked at it to see a mug of clean water and a bowl of soup.  
  
"I um…I feel ok I guess" Daniel answered and then paused to get his thoughts together. "Who are you and how did I get here?" He asked feeling a frown crease his brow where it was clear a nasty bruise or gash had taken up residence.  
  
"You and your friends got caught up in one of the riots, I found you out cold in a nearby alley when it was over. I called for my son to carry you back too the house and put to rest in here" the woman answered as she pulled open the curtains to let streams of sun lights burst into the room.  
  
"May I ask you your name?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's Marya, you should eat something to get your strength back" She answered holding the bowl of soup up before him which after a moment he smiled and accepted.  
  
"My name is Daniel Jackson, my friends…have you seen them?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm told that the tall one bearing the strange mark on his forehead was taken by King Levern's soldiers. As for the others I'm afraid that I can not say" Marya answered as she watched Daniel spoon some soup into his mouth.  
  
"This is delicious thank you" He said honestly moments later.  
  
"Finish that whilst I get you some clothes" Marya said before leaving him along once more. Daniel continued to spoon the soup into his mouth before placing the now empty bowl back on the tray. The water in the mug was ice cold and washed clean his pallet as he drank thirstily. Marya returned and placed a pile of folded clothes on a nearby chair before leaving with the food tray. Daniel climbed out of bed and pulled on the natural fibre garments before carefully washing his bruised and scratched face.  
  
Marya was dusting around in the living room as he came down the stairs. A young man sat in one of the chairs sculpting something from wood. Daniel guessed him to be Marya's son.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful but I really must leave to find my friends. Do you have the equipment that I carried?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You had no equipment when I found you, thieves probably took them whilst you lay unconscious" She answered him.  
  
"I feared that you might say that, the female that was with me she has a very important piece of equipment that allows us to go home through the gate. If I can find her I can bring back help to search for my other two friends" Daniel explained.  
  
"You were lucky to come through the gate in the first place, there will be no going back now" Marya's son suddenly said and Daniel looked at him.  
  
"I don't understand, there was nobody around the gate when we came through" He said and for the first time, Marya's son looked at him.  
  
"King Levern's men attempted to sabotage King Chek's control over the gate. They succeeded and drew the guards away as the force field shut down. In the few hours of battle, you and your friends arrived safely". He explained.  
  
"And what of the force field and guards now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They are both back in place, all of the King Levern's men sent were killed" He replied and Daniel sighed helplessly.  
  
"You should get some more rest Daniel, Tinel will be leaving to work in the caves soon and might gain new information for you" Marya explained with a kind smile.  
  
"Your hospitality is most gracious but I really need to look for my friends, I can't sit around doing nothing" Daniel told her gently.  
  
"You do not know your way around here and should another riot take place; you might no be so fortunate a second time. Please just wait until the morning, by then Tinel will be able to aid in your search" She explained gripping Daniel's arms gently. He knew that she was right, what good would he be to the others dead? Daniel just hoped that nothing bad had already happened to his friend whilst he had been under Marya's care. 


End file.
